


[podfic] Technical Support by Astolat

by sk_lee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IFT Plaza security team wasn't what John would have called the brightest stars in the firmament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Technical Support by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technical Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770581) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This podfic has a song included at the end. If don't want to hear it, you know what to do.

 

Download the 54MB m4b @ 3ThingsSeth: [HERE](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/sk-lee-reader-Technical-Support-by-Astolat.m4b) 

Download the 47MB mp3 @ 3ThingsSeth: [HERE ](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Tech-Support.mp3)

 Listen @ PodOmatic: [HERE](http://sethk.podomatic.com/entry/2015-12-16T14_29_57-08_00)


End file.
